


не устоять

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	не устоять

— ладно, ладно, — перекричать гомон в телефоне очень сложно, но яку опытный и старается, — я сейчас быстро на шибуе и пригоню.  
— ШИБУЯ! — немедленно вопит крайне намекающе какой-то фоновый голос, который яку не сразу распознаёт в общей куче, но которому обязательно надаёт по щам, как только доедет до финального места назначения. но это всё потом, впрочем, а сейчас цель довольно простая — найти на шибуе Важное, не потерять чемодан, не дать толпе испортить его костюм. если яку будет выглядеть недостаточно фешенебельно в данный исторический момент... ну, не будет исторического момента тогда, нельзя этого допустить.  
Важное находится достаточно быстро, и яку ржёт до колик в животе прямо в обнимку с ручкой чемодана, ржёт до степени, когда приходится снять свои спонсорские фенси очки и утереть рукавом не менее спонсорского и не менее фенси костюма выступившие слёзы. слышь, достаёт он потом телефон и строчит как бешеный, лев, почему я приехал в Японию, а меня тут атакуют роскошные русские мужчины? лев, очень высокие и красивые русские мужчины, не могу сопротивляться. лев, пришлось сфотографироваться с очень красивым высоким русским мужчиной, не могу упустить такую возможность.  
и когда лев — наверняка прямо посреди какой-то съёмки на уже будущий грандиозный плакат, господи, яку должно быть стыдно, но ни капелюшечки стыда в нём, разумеется, нет — когда лев начинает вопить и возмущаться и спрашивать, а у яку телефон разогревается до состояния японского асфальта в августе, вот в этот самый момент яку кидает ему фотку классного себя (с обратно нацепленными на нос очками) на фоне гигантского рекламного плаката со львом. смотри, пишет яку следом, ну невозможно же устоять, сейчас упаду и сложусь штабелем. лев, ты что, не знаешь такое русское выражение? я тебя целый год учил приёму, а теперь буду дальше всю жизнь учить русскому, что ли?


End file.
